Tercyduk
by Azizah Rielvn
Summary: Kecurigaan Sakura mengenai suara tidak beres dari dapur membuatnya penasaran. Ditambah sang suami sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu?/Enjoy!


Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Azizah Rielvn.

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Rated : T

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Uchiha Sakura.

Status : One shoot.

Warning : Typo, (-) PEUBI.

Lagi. Aku mendengar suara dentuman sendok dan piring di tengah malam. Aku mengira suara itu hanya kesalahpahaman dari indra pendengaranku saja. Namun, lambat laun ... suara itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran sambil membenarkan fakta bahwa indra pendengaranku masih bekerja dengan sangat baik.

Aku mengintip dari balik dinding dapur dengan rasa penasaran. Aroma khas mie cup ramen langsung menyambut indra penciumanku. Tidak mungkin bukan jika 'dia' yang memakan mie instan itu.

Namun, dugaanku meleset. Rambut khas pantat ayam itu menjadi bukti akurat tentang masalah yang sedang aku alami ini.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana datar dirinya ketika menolak berkali-kali pemberian ramen dari sahabat orangenya itu. Menurutku, saat itu Naruto tidak salah jika menawarinya. Toh, dia juga belum pernah memakan ramen instan. Dan kebetulan, saat kami berkunjung ke kediaman Naruto, keluarga Naruto sedang menyantap ramen instan.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

Aku memanggil namanya dengan hati-hati. Takut jika Sasuke akan kesal atau marah karena acara makannya terganggu.

"Sakura?"

Dia bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut, tapi dapat disembunyikan melalui ekspresinya yang datar dan tenang.

Aku berjalan menghampiri meja makan itu dan segera mendudukkan diriku di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun ... ku kira kau tidak menyukai ramen instan."

Aku berujar heran seraya meminta penjelasan kepada laki-laki yang aku cintai ini. Mata hijauku melihat se-cup ramen instan yang dipenuhi tomat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa ramen instan itu jika dicampur tomat merah sebanyak itu.

Sasuke diam, tidak bergeming. "Hanya ingin saja."

Satu kalimat dengan tiga kata yang dia lontarkan. Seperti bermakna 'jangan banyak tanya lagi'. Tapi, tak semudah itu untukku jika hanya mendapatkan kalimat datar yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Tidak mungkin, Sasuke-kun," ujarku sembari melirik tempat sampah yang dipenuhi bercup-cup ramen instan.

Seringaian dari mataku muncul ketika melihat pemilik onyx yang salah tingkah.

"Itu punya Naruto."

JDARR!!!

Astaga! Naruto tidak mungkin menaruh cup ramen sebanyak itu di sini. Seingatku, Naruto berkunjung ke kediaman kami sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Walaupun Naruto bodoh, tapi aku rasa dia cukup pintar untuk menjaga kebersihan sehabis makan. Jujur saja, Uchiha! Apa salahnya, sih?!

Innerku terus berteriak frustrasi. Apa Sasuke otaknya sudah habis untuk mencari alasan yang lebih masuk akal?

Sebuah lampu terang menyembul dari pikiranku. Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk memastikan--lebih tepatnya mencari sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau yakin tidak mau jujur?" tanyaku memastikan setelah mengetahui fakta baru yang aku dapatkan.

"Apa?"

Pertanyaannya seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah karena melakukan sesuatu. Dan membuatku menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan atau mungkin ... kesenangan?.

"Kau melihat semua tomatku?" tanyaku sambil berpura-pura kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau malah mencari tomat?" tanya balik Sasuke.

Rasanya aku ingin mencakar wajahnya yang tanpa dosa itu.

"Karena tomat itu adalah tomatku. Astaga! Padahal aku sudah membelinya dengan sangat banyak. Kenapa bisa hilang, ya?"

Tubuh si Uchiha bungsu itu menegang. Kena kau, Uchiha Sasuke!.

"Dicuri kucing," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Sejak kapan kucing menyukai tomat, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku sedikit gemas.

Dugaanku benar, Sasuke sudah memakan semua tomat yang aku beli. Tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa. Dan kemungkinan yang Sasuke makan itu adalah sisa tomat yang terakhir.

"Lalu siapa?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku semakin gemas. Aku segera menghampiri Sasuke yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau kucingnya, Sasu-Neko."

Aku mengambil sesendok ramen cup yang penuh dengan tomat itu lalu berniat memakannya.

Onyxnya membulat. Seperti tidak rela jika tomatnya dimakan olehku.

"Baiklah ... aku mengaku."

Akhirnya, kalimat yang aku tunggu-tunggu keluar juga dari ucapannya. Senyum penuh kemenanganku langsung terukir.

"Sudah aku duga," ucapku dan menaruh kembali sesendok tomat itu ke dalam cupnya.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memakannya. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai tomat, hanya saja ... jika memakan tomat sebanyak itu, sepertinya tidak.

"Ini salah si Dobe itu. Dia mengajarkanku, jika memakan ramen instan ditambah tomat yang sangat banyak akan membuatku ketagihan," jelas Sasuke.

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kacau. Antara malu, kesal, tapi ... sangat suka (?).

"Lalu, kau mencobanya? Dan sekarang, ketagihan?" Aku bertanya memastikan.

"Jangan dibahas. Lebih baik besok belikan untukku tomat dan ramen instan sebanyak-banyaknya."

Entah itu perintah, pertolongan, atau mengalihkan pertanyaanku. Tapi, perkataannya membuatku kesal. Sangat kesal. Ditambah lagi jika memakan ramen instan berlebihan sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Uchiha, Baka! Lebih baik kau beli saja sendiri!" seruku sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamar.

Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, aku rasa ramen instan dengan ekstra tomat lebih menarik untuknya daripada aku. Arrgghh!! Boleh 'kah aku cemburu karena makanan?

FIN

Note :

Hallo, teman-teman! Setelah dua tahun ngga bikin Fanfic dengan pair SasuSaku, akhirnya aku menulis lagi. Aku harap, feelnya kena, yah? Maafkan aku jika absurd. Hehehe~ Krisar, please ...

Terima kasih sudah membaca. See ya!

Azizah Rielvn


End file.
